<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Where Loyalties Lie by Jarnakat</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23097811">Where Loyalties Lie</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jarnakat/pseuds/Jarnakat'>Jarnakat</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cybertronian Reader (Transformers), F/M, Original Character(s), Pre-Earth Transformers, Reader-Insert, Slight Starscream/Reader, War</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 13:02:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,127</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23097811</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jarnakat/pseuds/Jarnakat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>(Y/N) is an Autobot femme who has followed her brother her whole life, but she decided a while ago that she would start making decisions for herself.</p><p>This is a oneshot that I made a long time ago and just now decided to post it. I would not call this a romance story, it's more of just a short random story that involves the reader and Starscream. Starscream is the only canon character, the rest of the characters are not.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Starscream/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Where Loyalties Lie</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Nano-klik - 1 second</p><p>Cycle - 1 minute</p><p>Mega-cycle - 1 hour</p><p>Solar cycle - 1 day</p><p>Cyber-week - 1 week</p><p>Orbital cycle - 1 month</p><p>Stellar cycle - 1 year</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“(Y/N)!” The femmes optics slowing opened to the sudden noise. “It’s time to get up!” Her brother knocked again.<br/>
(Y/N) groaned. “Five more minutes.” She murmured.<br/>
The sound of the door lock opening got her attention. The seeker turned over to see Nightrider standing in the doorway with his arms crossed. “No.” He said flatly. “We have work to do.”<br/>
Rolling her optics, (Y/N) rolled out of her berth and stood up on her peds. “What could possibly be so urgent?” She sighed.<br/>
“Well ya know, just lots of admin work.”<br/>
“You’ve got to be kidding?” (Y/N) rolled her helm. “You woke me up at this primus awful hour for grunt work? What? You gonna make me clean the base too?”<br/>
“Careful what you say (Y/N),” Nightrider smiled “I might just do that. Now come on.”<br/>
Nightrider waited for the tired femme to walk in front of him to make sure that she actually left the room. The mech could hear his sister mumbling some harsh things, but as the older brother he was pretty used to hearing (Y/N) cursing him.</p><p>Both of them have stayed together ever since their creators had passed off from natural causes. Their sire was a seeker, and their carrier was a grounder, and that showed in both of their creations. Nightrider was born a grounder, while (Y/N) was a seeker. It did bother Nightrider a little bit, jealous that his sister received their sire’s genes, but he did not hold that against anyone, he had learned to accept his frame.<br/>
When both of them were old enough, Nightrider joined the Autobot army and convinced his sister to follow him. He did not believe in the Decepticon way of things, sure their cause was a good one, but their methods of achieving equality was an extreme one.<br/>
(Y/N) on the other hand was quite the opposite. She had expressed her opinions on the Deceptions many times to her brother, but in the end she followed her brother into the Autobot forces. (Y/N) and her brother had been in the Autobot force for quite a few stellar cycles now, and both have seen combat, but there was a part of (Y/N) that felt she was on the wrong side.<br/>
Most of the solar cycles at the Autobot base were pretty dull, it wasn’t a very combat heavy base. The base was set in Gygax, it mainly guarded war supplies to send out to the other larger bases in Gygax that saw more war. Gygax bordered Ankmor park, a Decepticon controlled city, so the city had combat experience.<br/>
For the past few stellar cycles, Nightrider had noticed a change in (Y/N)’s overall attitude. She used to be full of light, happy, and very extroverted; but lately he could tell his sister had gotten cold. There were some comments that she had made that worried the mech, they were not things any other Autobot would say.<br/>
On this particular solar cycle, they were both sitting in the mess hall getting their fuel for the night when another femme took a seat next to Nightrider. Aurora, Nightrider’s favorite shiny femme. (Y/N) rolled her optics as she watched the two share a kiss. Aurora was far from (Y/N)’s liking.<br/>
Aurora was from Iacon, a very wealthy Autobot city, so naturally the femme was very uptight. (Y/N) and her argued a LOT. Aurora did not trust her lover's sister, she knew about (Y/N)’s initial feelings on the war and did not believe she was trustworthy. The cobalt and gold femme was very suspicious of the femme and had kept her optics on her as much as she could.<br/>
(Y/N) watched the two Autobots in front of her and shook her helm. She quickly finished her energon and stood from the table. “I’m going on a flight.”<br/>
Nightrider looked up at her. “Really?” He questioned. “Why don’t you chill with us for a little bit?”<br/>
(Y/N) looked over at the femme who sat next to her brother and noticed her lowkey glare. She turned back to Nightrider. “I just need to get out.” She stated flatly. “Plus, I don’t want to be a damper on your date.”<br/>
With that, the seeker femme walked out of the mess hall. Both Autobots watched her go and turned back to each other. Nightrider was a little disappointed, he really liked Aurora, but he knew his sister did not approve. Aurora on the other servo was glad the femme left.<br/>
“I don’t know why you let her go off like that.” Aurora stated. “You and I both know that she’s been off lately.”<br/>
Nightrider sighed. “I know,” he started “but I trust her, I have to, she’s family.”<br/>
“Just because she’s family doesn’t mean you have to trust her.”<br/>
“But she’s all I have left, you know that.”<br/>
“And that’s why you’re so blind to her inevitable betrayal.”<br/>
The mech winced at that. “I wish you wouldn’t say that.” He said with his helm held low.<br/>
Aurora lifted his chin with her digit. “Nightrider,” she started “you’ve seen how she’s changed. You’ve seen how closed off she’s been. (Y/N) leaves at night and doesn’t come back until really late. Who knows if she’s actually where she says she is? We are at war, not semi-sparklings sneaking out for some high grade with friends.”<br/>
“Aurora please. I get that you don’t like her, nor do you trust her, but (Y/N) is my sister. She has been there for me, and I need to be there for her. You are going to have to deal with her if you want to stay with me because she means a lot to me.”<br/>
“Are you saying that if she betrays us, you’ll follow her down?”<br/>
“No that’s not what-” Nightrider shook his helm “(Y/N) won’t betray us. I don’t believe that. I just think she’s going through a tough time right now.”<br/>
Aurora sighed. “ So where do you think she’s going tonight?”<br/>
“I don’t know. Most likely The Hollow Steel.”<br/>
“Hm, figures.”</p><p>(Y/N) transformed and landed in front of The Hollow Steel and casually walked in. Gygax, being so close to Ankmor, made it kind of a sketchy area. Not all of Gygax was bad, the areas further away from the Decepticon, drug ridden city were actually pretty nice, but the Hollow Steel was pretty damn close to that border.<br/>
The bar was not the nicest place ever, full of sleazy drug dealers who had snuck into the city, but (Y/N) enjoyed it because she was able to get away from prestigious Autobots for a little bit. Sure, it was not the safest place for an Autobot femme, but (Y/N) was confident in her skills to fend off any attackers.<br/>
(Y/N) strode up to the bar counter and ordered a glass of high grade. While she waited, the seeker looked around and could see the looks she got but just blew them off, until a sleazy looking mech came up to her.<br/>
“Hey good lookin’,” he started “What’re you doin’ in a place like this?”<br/>
The femme rolled her optics. “Just enjoying a glass of high grade like everyone else here.” She said sarcastically.<br/>
“You wanna enjoy something else?”<br/>
“Sorry, but I just came here to enjoy a drink. I’m not interested in anything you’re selling.” (Y/N) scoffed as she took a swig of her glass.<br/>
“Baby I’m not trying to sell you anything.” The mech said with a smirk. “How about you come to my place and spend some time with me?”<br/>
“Again, just wanna enjoy my drink.”<br/>
Now the mech was getting a little irritated. “Come on sweetspark, why not relieve a bit of stress?” The mech put his servo on her arm.<br/>
That was it. (Y/N) pushed the mechs arm forward, placed her servo on his shoulder plating and pushed him down on the table where she held him there. The other occupants all turned their helms to the sudden commotion and the bartender looked ready to break up a fight, which he was used to.<br/>
“Don’t EVER fucking touch me.” (Y/N) growled. “I don’t give a shit about my faction, I will fucking kill you if you ever touch me again, do you understand?” No answer. “Do you understand!?”<br/>
“Yes.” The neutral mech said in a defeated tone.<br/>
(Y/N) released her hold on him and pushed him away, watching him as he took his leave in defeat. The seeker sighed and turned back to the bar table where she continued to sip on her drink.<br/>
A ping went off in her helm and the femme perked up. Quickly downing the rest of her high grade, the femme set the glass down on the counter, tipped the bartender, and made her way out the back enterance. It was late and the only light was the neon glow from the front sign pool over the top of the building. The femme looked around to make sure no one else was there and then transformed to fly to the top of the taller building nextdoor.<br/>
Transforming and landing on the roof, the femme scanned the rooftop with her optics but no one was there. (Y/N) sighed and was about to send a message through the secured comm link she had, but suddenly she didn’t have to.<br/>
“I see you beat me.” The smooth voice came from behind her.<br/>
(Y/N) felt relieved. The less she had to comm the mech the better. “And you’re late.” She said, turning around with crossed arms. “You were even the one to give me the signal.”<br/>
“There was a mild complication, but nothing I couldn’t handle.”<br/>
All (Y/N) could really see were the mechs' red optics in the darkness,  but she knew that he was smirking. “Well Starscream, you’ve got me here. What do you need?”<br/>
“There’s been rumors of a possible Autobot attack on Ankmor Park.” Starscream said in a more serious tone. “We haven’t heard when or how, we have just heard small things. Dust flying in the wind really. I figured I would contact you to see if you know anything about it.”<br/>
(Y/N) chuckled. “I don’t get told much. Some of the others are getting suspicious of me, they don’t have much trust for me.”<br/>
“You weren’t followed were you?”<br/>
“No, it hasn’t gotten to that point yet. There’s just one of them that is on my tailpipe.”<br/>
“Then why don’t you get rid of them?” Starscream asked with a raised optic ridge.<br/>
“Because she’s too close to my brother, and that would just raise suspicions.” (Y/N) replied. “Me and her can hardly have a conversation without wanting to punch the other in the faceplate.”<br/>
The mech scoffed. “I know that feeling. Anyways, do you think you could do a little digging, see what they’re up to?”<br/>
“I’ll see what I can find.”<br/>
“Perfect. That’s all I need. Contact me when you find something.” Starscream turned away from the femme and started to walk away but stopped to look over his shoulder. “What do you tell them?”<br/>
(Y/N) tilted her helm in confusion. “What do you mean?”<br/>
“What’s your excuse for being out so late? I’ve never asked.”<br/>
“Usually I say I’m going to the bar,” (Y/N)’s faceplate started to heat up “but there have been times where I say I was...in a berth with someone.”<br/>
Starscream chucked. “Well then, I’ll take that as a compliment.”<br/>
“No that’s not-”<br/>
The mech just waved her off. “Oh whatever (Y/N), I don’t blame you for wanting to, afterall, I’m pretty desirable.”<br/>
“Oh shut up Starscream, just go.” (Y/N) smiled.<br/>
Starscream now stood on the edge of the roof. “You never know,” He said with a smirk “might just happen one solar cycle.”<br/>
With that the mech transformed and flew off. “Oh whatever!” (Y/N) shouted after him.<br/>
The femme smiled to herself. To say that she didn’t enjoy Starscream’s presence was a lie, it would be a lie to say she didn’t want him, after all he was the Decepticon second in command and the commander of the seeker force. That was a nice title. Plus, (Y/N) liked his snarky sarcastic attitude, it went in tune with hers.<br/>
The first time (Y/N) came in contact with Starscream was on the battlefield back when her and Nightrider were stationed in Nova Cronum. The femme had him in the sights of her rifle, could have taken him out right then and there, but she couldn’t pull the trigger. The Decepticon SIC saw the glint of her scope and noticed she was looking right at him, but didn’t shoot him.<br/>
Of course that sparked his curiosity, so he left his position to fly to the building where she was sniping. (Y/N) aimed her alt gun at him, never taking her optics off him as he raised his servos and slowly inched to where she stood. When he was mere inches from the barrel of her gun, Starscream knew that her spark was in a different place than most Autobots.<br/>
After talking to her, he was able to convince (Y/N) to meet him in an abandoned building, where he then recruited her as a Decepticon spy. (Y/N) went down pretty easy, after all the Decepticons were her first choice. At first, (Y/N) felt a small bit of regret for betraying not only the Autobots, but her brother as well. But as time went by, she no longer felt bad about it.<br/>
It was especially easy to not feel regret when her own brother told their commanding officer that (Y/N) was not fit for battle, which is why she now only got grunt admin work. It was ironic, because she had killed Decepticons before, but it was because of the time with Starscream that Nightrider went above her helm. Nightrider was angry that she didn’t take the shot and the femme made the excuse that her gun was jammed, but her brother didn’t believe that. Instead, he thought she was just scared.<br/>
In all fairness, his conclusion was better than the truth. No matter what (Y/N)’s feelings were, she was a traitor, a spy for the enemy. She shouldn’t have been proud, but she would be lying if she said she wasn’t. It made (Y/N) feel like she was important, and important to a cause she believed in.</p><p>(Y/N) quietly snuck back into the Autobot base, carefully watching out for anyone that would see her. It was late, very late, and she knew that bots would question her for sure if they saw her. The femme finally made it to her quarters, typed in the access code, and sighed in relief as she walked in. But the relief was short lived.<br/>
The light came on to Nightrider sitting patiently at her desk with his arms crossed. He reminded her of their carrier. “It’s about time.” He said, voice stern. “Where were you?”<br/>
(Y/N) stood up straight with her wings held high. She knew how to look confident, she had played this game before. “The bar.” (Y/N) replied with a blank faceplate. “Where else would I be?”<br/>
“You don’t seem drunk, that’s an awfully long time to be at the bar and still be sober, don’t you think?”<br/>
“Fine Nightrider, you wanna know what I really did? I got fucked, okay, happy now?”<br/>
Nightrider winced at that. “Primus Blade, I don’t wanna know about that.”<br/>
“Well you asked where I was, I told you.”<br/>
“You could have sugar coated it a little bit.”<br/>
“Nope, you would have questioned me. I can’t believe my own brother doesn’t trust me.” (Y/N) teased.<br/>
“I trust you (Y/N).” He replied as he stood up and walked up to her. “I just...I don’t know.”<br/>
“I think Aurora has gotten to your processor.”<br/>
Nightrider chuckled. “Maybe. Anyways, get some recharge okay?”<br/>
“Yeah yeah, just go so I can.”<br/>
The mech smiled and patted his sister on her shoulder plating. “Goodnight (Y/N).”<br/>
“Goodnight.”</p><p>Over the next few cyber-weeks, (Y/N) had continued her normal admin work, lots and lots of inventory, but most of all she was able to do some lowkey digging. Nothing yet. Today though might just be different.<br/>
Today, (Y/N) was to make sure that the server room was clean and organized. No one was there, they were getting their mid-day fuel so they wouldn’t be back to their stations for awhile. (Y/N) took the opportune moment to hack into one of the stations. It took a few cycles, but it was all worth it in the end.<br/>
When the femme was in, she started digging deep into old files, new files, open files, confidential files, all until she found what she was looking for. (Y/N) opened a confidential file and when it filled the screen she was shocked. “You’ve got to be kidding me...” She said to herself. “They cannot be- primus.” Quickly, the femme inserted a harddrive and downloaded it.<br/>
(Y/N) could hear the staff coming back from their break and knew she had to get out of there. Just in time, the file finished downloading and the femme was able to close the station down like nothing had happened. When the mechs on shift walked in the server room, (Y/N) just finished up cleaning the floors.<br/>
Smiling at the mechs as she passed by them on the way out, she hoped that they didn’t suspect her. (Y/N) knew that at some point she would either get caught or have to flee, she wouldn’t be able to hide forever, but right now she needed to contact Starscream now.<br/>
Opening up the hardly used comm link, she sent out a simple message saying “Bar tonight?”<br/>
(Y/N) waited and waited for a response. She kept pacing in her quarters, anxious for him to acknowledge her message. After what seemed like mega-cycles, a message finally came back; “Absolutely.” was all it said.<br/>
She didn’t waste any time. (Y/N) quickly left her room and started to make her exit. When she was not too far from the front doors of the base, a mech stepped right in front of her. Nightrider.<br/>
The femme sighed. “Hello brother.” (Y/N) said flatly. Her arms were crossed and her ped was tapping. She didn’t have time for this.<br/>
“Where are you going?” He bluntly asked.<br/>
“The Hollow Steel, as usual.”<br/>
“Who are you going with?”<br/>
“My spike appointment of course.”<br/>
The mech rolled his optics. “Why do you keep messing around with mechs? If you’re not careful you’re gonna get a virus.”<br/>
“I’m not messing around with mechs,” she said defensively, “It’s been the same mech this whole time.”<br/>
“Oh really? What’s his name?”<br/>
“Fuse. His name is Fuse, he’s a neutral.”<br/>
Nightrider sighed. “Well just don’t stay out too late, okay? Someone went to the commander and he’s not thrilled with you staying out for so long.”<br/>
“Oh by someone you mean Aurora?” (Y/N) said, voice laced with irritation.<br/>
“It doesn’t matter (Y/N),” Nightrider replied “there’s just optics on you is all. As long as you don’t do anything wrong you’ll be fine.”<br/>
The seeker scoffed and brushed passed her brother. “Whatever, I’ll be back.” (Y/N) didn’t even look back to see Nightriders confused look, she had business to attend to.</p><p>Starscream was already on the rooftop this time as she landed. The mech smiled like he was going to greet her, but she didn’t want to waste time.<br/>
“Tunnels,” She said hastily “they built tunnels under Ankmor. They’re planning an attack soon, I couldn’t find a specific date but the plan was complete.”<br/>
The Decepticon froze. “When did you find this?” He asked.<br/>
“Just right before I messaged you. The attack could be any day now, and the plan is a good one too. Here, I managed to get a copy of it.” She handed him the harddrive. “Starscream, Ankmor needs troops. The Autobots are planning a full assault on the city.”<br/>
Starscream looked down at the ground. (Y/N) was waiting for him to say something, he looked like he was deep in thought. When Starscream looked up, he was angry, and that scared the femme. The mech was going to say something, but his gaze shifted as he quickly raised his gun and fired.<br/>
The shot hit something and the sound of pain was brief. (Y/N) turned to see a glimpse of gold and cobalt quickly sliding back into the bar across the way. “Oh fuck.” Was all the femme said. She was followed, and she didn’t realize it until it was too late. It was sloppy of (Y/N) not to check around to make sure she was clear, and now she would pay for it.<br/>
Starscream turned back to the seeker femme. “Who,” He started in a stern voice, “was that?”<br/>
(Y/N) was still frozen. It was over, there was nothing she could do. If she killed Aurora, they would find out it was her and she would be imprisoned. If she didn’t kill Aurora, they would find out she was working against the Autobots and she would be imprisoned, maybe even put to death. It was a double edged sword with no good solution.<br/>
“That,” she started “was my brother's lover.”<br/>
Starscream sighed. “Well, that’s a problem isn’t it?”<br/>
“It’s over. No matter what, they’ll catch me.” (Y/N) was on the border of freaking out, this was not settling very well with her.<br/>
“No, they won’t. (Y/N) listen.” Starscream turned her back to face him. “You need to leave tonight. Grab what you can, stay as far from anyone's sight as possible. Now the femme is a grounder right? So you have time to make it back before she can report what she saw.”<br/>
“But I don’t know if I’m ready to leave yet!” The panic had set in with the femme.<br/>
“Well it’s not a decision, it’s an order, you follow under my orders now. You can’t stay there anymore, they will certainly catch you. Now go, quickly. Meet me back here when you are done. If you run into problems, let me know.”<br/>
(Y/N) nodded and quickly transformed, flying as fast as she could to make it back to base. As long as she could beat Aurora, she might be okay, if not then she would have problems no doubt.</p><p>The femme cautiosly entered the now quiet base and kept her optics on high alert. She didn’t see anyone, but then again she didn’t see Aurora until Starscream did. (Y/N) eventually said fuck it and started running through base to get to her quarters. At this point, she didn’t care.<br/>
After entering the code to her room and only grabbed a few necessary items and left everything else. One of those items, surprisingly, was a photo of her family when she was still a sparkling. Even with the war going on, that photo still meant something to her, afterall it was the last family photo of all of them together before her creators passed.<br/>
Satisfied, (Y/N) turned to leave the room, but when she opened the door there stood multiple Autobots. There stood right in front of her, was commander Hardtop himself, and he did not look pleased. Standing on one side of him was Aurora with a disgusting smirk on her face and a bandage around her arm, and on the other side was Nightrider.<br/>
“(Y/N),” the commander started “you are hereby under arrest for the treason of the Autobot army. You may remain silent until the court decides your fate.”<br/>
The femme stood frozen as two large Autobots walked up to her, one cuffing her wrist joints, the other cuffing her wings. The whole time this was happening, (Y/N) could only stare at Nightrider, who had been looking down the whole time. He hadn’t even looked at her, not even once. The femme knew that her brother didn’t have the spark to believe what was happening.<br/>
One of the large Autobots grabbed her and started to guide her out of the room, but she did not take her optics off of her brother. Nightrider gave her a small glance and that was all (Y/N) needed to see to tell how hurt he was. His optics were glossy, fluid had been running through them recently. A small part of (Y/N) felt bad, but the other part was angry that he said nothing at all, no warning for her or nothing. She now knew where his loyalties lied.<br/>
(Y/N) turned her helm forward, now completely ignoring her brother. She had to send a quick message before they would put her comm links on lock, so the femme sent a short message that still fit her lie but still meant something to the other party.<br/>
“We’re done.”</p><p>Nightrider sat in his quarters with his helm in his servos. He couldn’t believe what had happened, he didn’t want to. (Y/N) was his only family left and now she would most likely be terminated. That was something that did not turn well in his processor.<br/>
The sound of his doors sliding open caught his attention. The mech raised his helm to see the femme that turned his sister in. Aurora walked up to him and sat next to him so she could wrap her arms around him in a tight hug. “I’m so sorry my love.” She whispered.<br/>
Nightrider let out a shaky sigh. “I just…” He started. “I can’t...I don’t...I don’t get it.”<br/>
“I know sweetspark, it’s not an easy thing to swallow. (Y/N) is your sister, she’s family, but she turned against us. She was consulting with the enemy, and that’s something that cannot be ignored.”<br/>
“I get that but why?” Nightrider said as he pushed away from her. “Why did she do it? Why would she betray us? I don’t get it.”<br/>
“Well, you and I both know that the Autobots were not (Y/N)’s first pick. In all honesty, I’m surprised it took this long before her betrayal.” Aurora scoffed.<br/>
“This isn’t a joke, Aurora.”<br/>
“Do you see me laughing? Trust me, I didn’t want it to be true. Sure, I never liked your sister, but for the sake of us Autobots I didn’t want it to happen.”<br/>
The mech once again held his helm down. “What’s gonna happen to her?”<br/>
Aurora sighed. “Honestly, she will likely be put to death.”</p><p>(Y/N) rested against the wall of her cell. Her comms had been put on lock so she had no contact with anyone and her weapons were disabled from the electric field around the cell that messed with her defense commands. Though her servos were no longer cuffed, her wings were, and it was incredibly uncomfortable. It had been a few mega-cycles since she was arrested and now she could hear pedsteps getting closer and closer.<br/>
Her judgement was coming and she was sure it would not be in her favor.<br/>
As (Y/N) was waiting for the steps to get to her cell, a ping in her helm grabbed the femmes attention. When she checked to see what it was she was filled with shock. It was a message from Starscream.<br/>
“Where are you?” It said.<br/>
The femme was confused. Her comms were locked, how did she get that message? “At the base in a jail cell.”<br/>
“Do you think you can escape?”<br/>
“I don’t know, maybe. How am I getting your messages?”<br/>
“We have a mildly talented communications officer. Now, are they taking you to court?”<br/>
(Y/N) looked over at the hall and saw the jail guard coming down with keys ready. “I think so.”<br/>
“How many are taking you?”<br/>
“Looks like it’s just one.”<br/>
“Perfect, think you can take them out?”<br/>
(Y/N) observed the guard that was now looking for the right key. He was large, but not the largest mech she had ever seen. “I think I can manage.”<br/>
“Alright, perfect. Let me know as soon as you are out of the base, or if you have any troubles. Get as close to the Ankmor border as you can and turn on your location. I will meet you there. Signing off.”<br/>
(Y/N) turned her focus back to the guard now unlocking the cell. “Alright traitor,” He started, “I’m guessing you know where we’re going.”<br/>
The door opened and the guard walked up to where she was sitting and pulled out his pair of cuffs. Before he could cuff her, (Y/N) kicked his groin to bring him down to his knees. The femme then punched his faceplate to stun him, giving her enough time to go behind him so she could wrap her arm around his neck cables. The mech struggled against her and tried to pry her arm off, but her arm was locked tight in place.<br/>
Finally, the mech stopped struggling and became dead weight. (Y/N) let the mech fall to the floor and grabbed his keys in hopes she could get the wing cuffs off. Unfortunately, none of the keys were right for that, she was just going to have to work without her wings.<br/>
(Y/N) quickly left her cell and out of the room. She would have to be careful if she wanted to escape alive, at this point there was no doubt every mech and femme knew about her now. (Y/N) extended her arm blades in case anyone sees her, she was not going to play anymore games. The title of Autobot was behind her, (Y/N) was a Decepticon now and she would do what it takes to make it.<br/>
She expertly snuck through the halls with ease, that is until there were two Autobot’s walking down the last hall she needed to go through before she reached the emergency exit. Her next move was without hesitation. (Y/N) silently went up behind them and sliced both of their neck cables, their energon spraying all over her as they tried to conceal their life essence within them. Both Autobots fell to the floor and (Y/N) observed as the rest of their energon pooled out on the floor.<br/>
A part of her felt sorry for the way they had to die, but the other part knew that they would not have felt bad for killing a Decepticon like that. (Y/N) continued down the hallway to the emergency exit. When she opened the door, she didn’t realize it said it would set off an alarm throughout the whole base, so when the loud ring started throughout the whole base (Y/N) winced at her carelessness.<br/>
The femme started running as fast as she could. (Y/N) noticed the confused guards, who sooner or later would be on her tailpipe. One had tried to stop her, but the femme blew past him without slowing down at all. By the time she got out of the base perimeters the seeker could hear the shouting of mechs that were now most likely after her.<br/>
(Y/N) didn’t stop running. Even though she couldn’t transform, the other Autobots that were after her could and that was bad for her. Their alt-forms were much faster than what she could run, so she had to be smart about this. (Y/N) could hear their engines growling as they gained on her, so she made a sharp turn down a small alleyway.<br/>
She ran through to the end of the alley and out the other side, leading her to a big open road. That was not good. It didn’t stop her though, (Y/N) still kept running towards the direction of the border. The sound of skidding tires nearby worried her, but there was no time to look back at the moment.<br/>
(Y/N) turned a corner and there was an Autobot coming right at her. When she turned to go the opposite way, there was another coming from that way too. On her left she heard the sound of a transformation and she saw it was another soldier, on her right was the same thing. The two that were at her front and her back transformed and two more on both sides emerged.<br/>
This was not good. (Y/N) was surrounded with guns all pointed at her. The femme was trying to come up with a plan, but each one of them ended in her getting captured or her getting killed. It was over. She tried her best, but without her wings it was basically hopeless.<br/>
“(Y/N) of Praxus,” one of the soldiers started “You are under arrest for the murder of three Autobot’s and for escaping custody. You are surrounded, surrender and keep your servos behind your helm.”<br/>
The femme sighed and raised her servos and placed them on the back of her helm. As the soldier in front of her started to make his approach, the sound of a shot echoed through the street and the soldier dropped with a hole in his helm. All of the bots turned in the direction of the shot and when (Y/N) noticed who it was, a smile threatened to show.<br/>
Starscream stood atop a building down the way with two other seekers standing by him. The smoke from his barrel dissipated as he kept the others in his sights. The other two seekers also had their guns trained on the Autobots, ready to fire on command.<br/>
The Autobots still surrounding (Y/N) moved their aim to the Decepticon Commander. One of them spoke. “You are trespassing on Autobot ground!” The mech shouted “That is an offense that grants immediate termination!”<br/>
Starscream laughed and hopped off the building, activating his thrusters to ease his landing. “Stop right there! You are outnumbered!” A different Autobot shouted.<br/>
The Decepticon smirked. “Am I?” He said. The soldiers looked around and saw small glints of sniper rifles all around them. “Now that you know what you’re dealing with, I suggest that you let my friend right there go.”<br/>
“This femme is our prisoner, an Autobot traitor. We will not hand her over to you filthy mechs.”<br/>
“Well if she is a traitor, that means she is my concern. After All, I recruited her. Now if you are smart, you will just move out of the way and let this femme walk free.” Starscream slowly continued to approach the soldiers. “If you’re not smart, then I ask that you say hello to Unicron for me.”<br/>
Four of the Autobots started to lower their guns and shift slightly out of the way, but that left one still holding out with his gun held straight. “Bullshit!” The mech shouted. “I won’t go down that ea-” and before he could say another word, a bullet went clean through his helm.<br/>
The others stepped back in horror as the mech stood still for a moment before falling face first to the ground. Starscream just stood calm as ever with a raised optic ridge. “Well,” he started, “looks like four of you are smart. Come on, (Y/N). It’s about time you came with me.”<br/>
(Y/N) did not hesitate as she moved past the Autobots and up in front of the red seeker. Starscream noticed the cuffs on her wings. “That won’t do.” He said. “Does anyone of you have a key for these?” When none of the Autobots said anything he furrowed his optic ridges. “Either one of you has a key or you all get executed.”<br/>
One mech slowly stepped forward and pulled out a small, flat key. Cautiously the mech walked up to the femme and slid the key in the cuff until it came undone. The Autobot slowly backed up back to where his colleagues stood. (Y/N) made a sigh of relief, it felt so good to stretch her wings once again.<br/>
“Very well done,” Starscream started, “you all listen well. It’s a shame really, you would have been good Decepticons.” Starscream guided (Y/N) in front of him as he turned to make their leave and the femme could feel the guns pointed at her, just waiting for a single shot to end it. As they were walking away, Starscream said just one word. “Fire.”<br/>
Not even a nano-klik later, the sound of multiple shots rang through (Y/N)’s audials and the sound of four bodies hitting the ground followed right after. “Welcome to the Decepticons, (Y/N).”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you liked this. I know it's not a love story but I hope it was still enjoyable. Feel free to leave your thoughts in the comments!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>